


They're all gone

by Ladystiltskin67



Series: Is This the End, or the Beginning? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Angel of the Lord, Character Death, Coda, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, Jack - Freeform, Love, M/M, Major Character(s), Protective Castiel, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Speculation, The Empty (Supernatural), billie - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67
Summary: They have Dean back, Michael is gone, Heaven is falling. How can you fix something when you're dead? Guess we'll have to find out





	1. They're all Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment, a follow up to Finally. There is a large gap that will be filled in with other fics as flash backs and a continuation to show how they fix heaven

#  They’re all gone

“What do you mean they’re all gone?”

“I mean they are  _ all _ dead Dean. All of them except Naomi and Duma. I’m not sure how Heaven is sustaining itself at this point.” Cas stated feeling defeated.

“So… What happens now? If Heaven ceases to exist what happens to the souls?” Sam’s blood froze when he heard a familiar voice answer

“They fall. All of them, they fall to earth.”

“Billie.”

“Dean.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“Someone has to fix this. Heaven needs Angels to survive and they’re all in the empty now. Without a power supply the walls are crumbling. Someone has to turn the lights back on. Unfortunately I’m invested. However, I’m not stepping foot in the empty, but one of you have… Experience.” Dean felt a chill run up his spine as his brain registered who she was speaking about.

“Cas no.” Dean looked to Cas immediately expecting some ill formed idea.

“Heaven was,  _ is _ my responsibility Dean. It’s my fault there are so few angels in the first place.” 

“I don’t care! The only way for you to get back there is to die. And that ain’t happenin’.”

Billie pulled a face at Dean’s reaction. “Not to rush you but it looks as if there’s not much time left, I’d say 24 hours give or take.” Finished with afar she had to say, Billie vanished. Jack was next to voice his concerns.

“Cas, I’m not as strong as I was. I can’t be sure that I could wake you up.” He gave his father a cautious look.

“I believe in you Jack. You can do this.” turning his eyes to Dean he noticed that the other man wouldn’t look at him

“We can do this. We have to. If Heaven collapses there’s no way to rebuild it.” Dean still wouldn’t look at him.

“What do you need Cas?” Sam stepped up trying his hardest to view this as nothing more than another job. But, realistically he knew how this would end. He felt the reality of losing his friend again knowing that this time it could be for good. Cas shook his head knowing the only thing he’d need was already at his fingertips.

“Dean…” he whispered gently

“No Cas.” The Angel reached for him assuming he’d pull away. Instead Dean stood as still as humanly possible as Castiel’s hand rested over the claim he’d made all those years ago.

“Please…”

“What if he can’t wake you up? What if you die for nothing and I’m left here to clean up the mess without you?” Dean spoke with anger but they could all hear the sadness behind it.

“You have no faith.” Castiel repeated to him.

“You’ve said as much.” Dean moved into Cas’s space wrapping his arms around his neck. He held his breath in an attempt to stop the tears he could feel coming knowing what he was about to do.

“It’s going to be ok Dean.” Dean squeezed tighter as a sob escaped his chest. Dean knew a decision had been made,and Cas knew they were running out of time. Gently as not to hurt Dean further, he untangled himself from the hug. Leaning in he held the side of Dean’s face to whisper in his ear. Castiel stood for a moment feeling the other man’s cheek move against his as Dean nodded. Leaning back Cas used the hand that was resting on Dean’s face he tilted his head down, placing a kiss between the hunters brow.

White light erupted from the angel. Dean choked as he pulled the blade back to hold the now lifeless body in his arms.

 


	2. The Power of a Soul

“Dean… What did… De-”

“Sam, help me get him to his room.”

“I’ll do it.” Jack blinked his tears away and moved to help reposition Castiel’s body. Dean almost sent him away but he knew the sense of responsibility to be had towards a parent. He couldn’t rob him of the right to help.

“Here Jack, I’ll carry him you need to save your strength. Grab the door will ya?” Dean’s first thought as he looked into the barren room was getting Cas something, anything to call his own. His brother’s voice broke through his mental ramblings.

“How long should we wait?”

“He said an hour should be enough.” Dean’s stomach rolled at the last brief conversation they’d had.

~~~~

“Wait an hour then start trying. I love you. You have to trust me ok?”

He felt himself nod as the cool handle of Cas’s angel blade was placed in his palm.

~~~~

“Anything?” Sam questioned as he watched Jack attempt to tap into his grace. Jack shook his head as he tried desperately to keep the tears at bay.

“Maybe you just need a break? Why don’t you go get some water, clear your head for a minute?” Dean knew from experience that negative pressure didn’t work on Jack. He didn’t want to stress the kid out anymore than what he was. If he pushed too hard they could lose Cas forever.

“Or maybe you could meditate. Cas use to when-” Sam was cut off by Jack’s outburst.

“ ** _Maybe_** I’m just useless!” the boy turned away from his family attempting to calm himself.

“Jack, you’re not useless. Cas knew this was a long shot… Its not your fault.” Sam knew all too well the kind of weight these situations carried.

Dean locked eyes with his brother. Straightening from where he leaned against the dresser he traveled the few steps that would leave him in front of Sam. He gently wrapped the taller man in a brief hug before turning to Jack. He took the smaller hand in his and placed it just below his sternum.

“Use me.”

“What?”

“Use my soul.”

**_“Dean!”_ **

“It’s ok Sam. He can do this.” Dean kept his eyes on Castiel’s body and his hand over the top of Jack’s as he spoke to Sam.

“But I’ve never done that before! What if I hurt you? What if I **_kill_** you?” Panic and anger shown through in Jack’s face as he spoke.

“We have to wake him up Jack. Take a deep breath and concentrate. Don’t worry about hurting me because it’s going to hurt no matter what. But you can’t kill me like this.”

“Dean!”

“ ** _Sammy_** tell him it’ll be ok. Tell him it’s been done to you too.” Jack looked back and forth between the brothers trying his hardest to read Sam’s face.

“I… I have. Luci- uh Cas… An angel touched my soul. Used it to power their cause.”

“See Jack? And he’s still alive. So come on. Don’t worry about me. Focus on Waking Cas up.” Jack stared at him for a moment then nodded. Dean tightened his grip on the little angels wrist and took a deep breath.

“Ok let’s do this.” Dean felt the first tingles of Grace as Jack searched for his soul. And then, his whole body was on fire. Determined not to make this harder on Jack, the hunter locked his jaw closed keeping his screams inside. Dean had died enough to know what the black edges creeping in on his consciousness meant but, as long as it saved Cas, he was at peace with it. A whimper escaped him as Jack found his target. The room lit up with the golden glow of Jack’s grace as Dean’s world went black.


	3. Hold on

_Dean… have…..up. Please I need …. Dean._

Dean felt the first pull of air burn his lungs as he gasped. Coughing roughly he curled in on himself realizing that he was being held up by someone else.

“Easy! I got you Dean, just relax.”

“Sammy?”

“Yea I’m here. You ok?” Dean begrudgingly left the warmth of his brothers arms.

“Cas?” Jack replied to the nearly conscious man

“I’m fairly certain we woke him. It appears as if I’ve also been restored… Your soul, it was quite powerful.”

“Yea… uh thanks. You ok kid?”

“If by ok you mean dealing with the fact that I killed you? Sure.”

“Killed… Dude what-” Dean cut himself off as he felt the all to familiar gust of cold shiver up his spine.

“You’re welcome.” Billie spoke calmly.

“Thanks. What’s the catch?” Dean hauled himself up and into something akin to a stand.

“This one’s on me. But, remember who saved you.” And without another word she disappeared.

“Sam, what the hell was that? Did you call her?”

“No! Honest. She just showed up while Jack was… Right when you passed out.”

“You mean passed away?” Sam cut his eyes at the young angel. He moved to say something but Dean was having none of it.

“Jack Kline you listen to me because I’m only going to say this once. Do not dwell on that. Things worked out. And before you smart off I know there was a chance it could have been worse and I’m sorry that I lied to you and that if Billie hadn’t shown up you probably would have blamed yourself for what happened. But, it’s my fault for lying to you. I … i just-” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose searching for the right words. When he looked back up he saw the pain in Jack’s eyes along with his unshed tears.

“I understand why you did it Dean. I want him back too. But, I **_killed_** you Dean. And you say it’s your fault but it was at _my_ hand. I can’t trust you if you’re going to put me in those kinds of situations.”

Knowing Jack wasn’t wrong Dean allowed the shame and remorse to move freely throughout him. Not knowing how else to help he opted for sincerity.

“I’m sorry Jack.” Dean searched the boys eyes for a moment and let out a held breath as he saw Jack’s eyes soften just before he nodded his acceptance. Trying once again to break the tension Sam spoke up.

“Well what do we do now?” As much as Dean wanted to believe in Cas, he also didn't want to be caught in the middle of a ghost shower without a salt coated umbrella.

“We call the others. Make sure they know what could happen.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well just got off the phone with Jody. Said she’ll let the girls know and round up the others in the area.” Dean slid his phone back into his pocket sending out another silent prayer to Cas.

Time passed slowly and somehow quickly all at the same time. The three remaining members of the family sat waiting on a response, a sign, anything to let them know it had worked.

“Dean, it’s nearly one a.m. man, go to bed. It’s not like we’ll know anything until tomorrow anyway.”

“Nah Sammy, you and Jack go ahead.”

“Dean come on-”

“No Sam. Look I… I sent him there, I have to be here when he comes back.”

 _If_ _he comes back._

“Alright man, come get me if you need anything ok?”

Three days had passed since Dean held Castiel’s lifeless form in his arms, three days since Billie had told them their fate, three days and the world was still turning and if Dean was being honest, he wished it wasn't.

When Cas hadn’t come back at the twenty-four hour mark Dean panicked. He gathered up all the salt he could find along with every ounce of iron in the bunker. They had lighter fluid and matches at the ready. Sam had brought up some interesting topics. When it came down to it what would they really do? Like, how were they supposed to dig up every grave on earth? And, if they had managed, where would the ghosts go? Heaven would be gone. Would they all just hang in the veil?

On the morning of the fourth day, Sam found Dean in Castiel’s room wrapping his body in a crisp white sheet.

“Dean?”

“Someone’s gotta do it Sammy. He’s not coming home and the place is starting to get a little musty.”

“Dean!”

“What?”

“You can’t just…. Look, I know you’re getting anxious but I’m sure he’s ok. The souls haven’t fallen. Maybe it’s just taking time to get things in working order up there.” Sam desperately hoped that’s all there was to it. He had seen what life was like for Dean the last time Cas was gone and he wasn’t entirely sure that his brother would live through that again.

“Or _maybe_ I just sent him to an early grave! Maybe it was payback for screwing up the michael thing and Billie just had the last laugh!. .. I can’t just sit here and wait for something that ain’t happening. He’s gone." Dean took a moment to find a rose to secure the sheet, giving up he ripped a piece of pillowcase and quickly secured Cas's ankles.

"Even if he did somehow manage to pull it off, what makes you think that **_thing_** would let him go again?!”

Dean tossed the pillows aside and tried his hardest to level his voice so Jack wouldn’t hear.

“I should have stopped him…I.. Sam I, I can’t….” Suddenly there were arms around him. The pressure felt nice. It was almost enough to cancel out the tightness in his chest.

“Dean, I know this is difficult but we need to give him a little more time.”

“We can’t Sam, his body…” Dean hugged his brother back shortly then pulled away to look back at the vessel that once held the essence of his best friend.

“We’ll figure something out ok? For now we’ll move him to mor… infirmary, and we’ll keep it as cool as possible. Maybe we can find some type of preservation spell.” Hoping he’d pacified his brother Sam waited for a response.

“Yea, ok Sammy.”


End file.
